


Spin The Bottle

by nomuad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Почему это вообще меня беспокоит? Почему я не могу успокоиться? Почему он касается меня только напившись? Почему я вообще хочу, чтобы он касался меня?





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spin The Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577585) by [Sherpkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherpkat/pseuds/Sherpkat). 



> п/а:  
> Буду честна, это не лучшее из того, что я писала. Все застопорилось на полпути. Не хотелось бы, чтобы текст навсегда остался в черновиках, поэтому я попробовала хоть как-то его завершить.

Музыка грохочет на весь дом.

Иваизуми потягивает какую-то ужасающую смесь из чашки, что Ойкава, не принимая возражений, впихнул ему в руки.

Зеленое чудовище дымится сладким искусственным ароматизатором и киснет, чем дольше Иваизуми сидит.

Дерьмокава никогда не умел смешивать напитки.

Иваизуми опирается на барную стойку. Стало заметно тише, когда каждый подобрал для себя отраву на ночь. Иваизуми предпочел бы неразбавленный ликер, но все почему-то всегда кончается самыми новыми творениями Ойкавы — с дурацкими запахами и намешанной содой.

— Ива-а-а-чан! — он слышит, как Ойкава спотыкается, заваливаясь на кухню, и цепляется за его плечо.

— Напился самым первым на своей же собственной вечеринке, Ойкава? — ухмыляется Иваизуми, наблюдая, как Ойкаву потряхивает, — как неучтиво с твоей стороны.

Ойкава тут же дуется и отворачивается, открывая холодильник.

— Я не пьян, Ива-чан. Просто пытаюсь хорошо провести время.

Иваизуми отставляет чашку, хмурясь. Он понимает, в какое русло перетекает разговор.

— Это не последний раз, когда мы собираемся командой, — рука Ойкавы застывает на ручке холодильника.

— Тем не менее, это последняя ночь, когда мы… можем называть себя командой по-настоящему, — Ойкава все еще спиной к Иваизуми, прислонившись к мерно жужжащей дверце.

Иваизуми дает ему время, и дожидается: Ойкава отцепляется от холодильника и направляется прямо в его объятия. Иваизуми привык легко обнимать его всякий раз, когда он напивается. Ойкава тесно прижимается к крепкой груди, руки Иваизуми ободряюще поглаживают по спине.

— Ты хорошо поработал, Ойкава, — Иваизуми притягивает Ойкаву ближе. — Эти дети никогда тебя не забудут. Не думай об этом, как о конце. Все только начинается.

— И ты начнешь вместе со мной? — бормочет Ойкава.

— Я всегда буду с тобой, что бы ты ни задумал, Дерьмокава, — улыбается Иваизуми, ероша мягкие волосы.

— Умеешь же ты испортить момент, Ива-чан! — внезапно Ойкава отстраняется, стараясь выглядеть при этом возмущенным. — Именно поэтому девушки до сих пор обходят тебя стороной, — шутит он, отскочив на шаг прежде, чем Иваизуми бы приблизился.

Шумиха в гостиной отвлекает Иваизуми от приведения в исполнение старую добрую угрозу набить Ойкаве его дерьмовую рожу.

— Не хочешь посмотреть, что они успели натворить, мистер тусовщик? — Иваизуми ухмыляется, Ойкава кричит:

— Лучше бы вам ничего тут не сломать! — и скрывается в коридоре.

В кухне снова становится тихо, Иваизуми снова берет свое пойло. Это не вечеринки ему не нравятся, думает Иваизуми, а Ойкава на вечеринках.

Обычно они с Ойкавой «на одной волне», понимают друг друга с полуслова, полувзгляда. Но если смешать их с алкоголем, даже не взбалтывая выходит какая-то муть. Обычно уверенный в себе Ойкава выползает из своего панциря и показывает свою какую-то… нежную, что ли, сторону. То, каким он является на самом деле. И эта сторона включает в себя объятия. С Иваизуми.

Дело не в том, что Изваизуми не возражает, — возражать он стал бы в последнюю очередь, — но Ойкава ведет себя так только когда пьян. Это гложет Иваизуми, скручивает желудок и выворачивает внутренности, вызывая противную горечь тошноты.

У Иваизуми все больше вопросов, на которые никто не хочет ответить.

Почему это вообще меня беспокоит? Почему я не могу успокоиться? Почему он касается меня только напившись?

Почему я вообще хочу, чтобы он касался меня?

Почему я это делаю?

Его мысли обрываются — он осознает, что Ойкава вернулся за ним и уже тащит его в гостиную.

— Что-то сломалось? — спрашивает Изваизуми, на ходу успевая поставить свой бокал на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.

— Нет, — улыбается Ойкава и хлопает Иваизуми по плечу, когда тот начинает смеяться.

— Эй! За что?

— Все было написано на твоем лице, — Ойкава ухмыляется. Все его защитные фильтры поражены алкоголем. — Ты подумал, — он делает шаг назад и скрещивает руки на груди, — «что я делаю на этой вечеринке? Почему он заставляет меня веселиться?»

Иваизуми отвешивает Ойкаве легкий подзатыльник:

— Я ничего подобного не говорил. И мой голос гораздо ниже и тверже.

— Но не похоже, чтобы я ошибся, Ива-чан, — щебечет Ойкава и хватает Иваизуми за рукав, чтобы усадить его в подобие круга рядом с остальными.

Иваизуми поддается, вздыхая. Киндаичи кладет бутылку посередине.

— Ну и? Во что играем? — Ойкава подбирается к Иваизуми поближе. — В сумасшедшую восмерку? В сундучки? В войну?

— Ты идиот, для них нужны карты, очевидно же, что у нас их нет.

— Мы играем в бутылочку, — говорит Матсукава и запускает круг. Иваизуми чувствует, как Ойкава рядом замирает.

— Но… мы же все парни, — мямлит Ойкава, растеряв всю свою уверенность.

— Да, и мы все пьяны, — Ханамаки на четвереньках заваливается вперед, чтобы крутануть бутылку, — поэтому каждый, на кого она укажет, сам решит, что делать. Целоваться, обниматься, драться, семь минут блаженствовать… все равно.

Бутылка замедляет вращение и останавливается на Киндаичи. Тот смотрит на Ханамаки мгновение, а потом орет «шоты!» и они оба допивают свое пиво залпом.

— Смотри, — лучится Мастукава, — простое удовольствие для всей семьи.

— Вы, ребят, в доску, — бормочет Ойкава, и поворачивается к Иваизуми: — Извини, не хотел тебя в это втягивать. Если хочешь, то можем уйти.

Он поднимается, а Иваизуми кажется, что его ударили.

— Мы должны остаться, чтобы проследить за ними, — выдавливает из себя Иваизуми и отворачивается, чтобы увидеть уже крутящуюся бутылку.

Ойкава смеется, похлопывая Иваизуми по плечу:

— Ну посмотрим, Ива-чан, — и затихает, когда бутылка останавливается.

Несколько раундов шотов, шутливых кулачных боев и одного неловкого объятия, — Иваизуми надеется, что к утру Киндаичи об это забудет, — ход Ханамаки переходит к Ойкаве.

— Ну, — Ханамаки берет початую бутылку виски, — что же это будет?

— Один шот вот этого, — улыбается Ойкава, наливая и себе, и Ханамаки. Остальные ободряюще подвывают, когда стопка Ханамаки пустеет. Большая часть виски Ойкавы стекает на его рубашку. — Упс, кажется, я пьянее, чем думал.

Иваизуми не помнит, чтобы Ойкава сегодня хоть что-то выпил.

Ойкава возвращается в игру по желанию Киндаичи, чтобы побороться с ним, поэтому Иваизуми чуть отсаживается. Его сокомандники реально «в доску», понимает он, когда ход переходит от Матсукавы к Ханамаки.

— Один поцелуй, — говорит Ханамаки с каменным лицом под возбужденный свист.

— Эм, что? — Матсукава едва ли не заикается, — Макки, ты в порядке? Ты много выпил, и…

— Я сказал то, что хотел сказать, — Ханамаки уже ползет в сторону Матсукавы и спустя долгие минуты возни забирается к нему на колени, — это правила игры, я собираюсь получить то, что заслуживаю.

Когда Ханамаки касается губ Матсукавы, тот краснеет, и команда подбадривает их. Ханамаки уже отстраняется, как Матсукава будто выходит из себя и накидывается на него с новым поцелуем. Гомон не утихает до тех пор, пока все не понимают, что это не прекратится в ближайшее время.

— Я думаю, я начну заново, — Киндаичи улыбается, вращая бутылочку, и игра продолжается без двух игроков.

Ойкава странно дышит. Иваизуми поворачивается к нему:

— Чего с тобой, Дерьмокава?

— Просто я не ожидал… — кашляет Ойкава, — от этих двоих.

— Не ожидал, кхм, чего?

Брови Ойкавы поднимаются и его ведет:

— О, нет, это не… это не то, что я…

— Ойкава? — бутылочка показывает именно на него.

Ойкава поднимается, чтобы ударить Киндаичи в плечо, и возвращается к Иваизуми:

— Послушай… — но Киндаичи снова его перебивает:

— Ваша очередь крутить, Ойкава-сан.

Иваизуми видит на мгновение стиснутые зубы, прежде чем Ойкава обернется, посмеется вместе со всеми и крутанет бутылку:

— Ладно-ладно, ребята, сейчас.

— Пойдем, Ойкава, — Иваизуми встает, когда горлышко бутылки указывает на него.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и уйти, Ива-чан, не…

— Это тоже часть игры. Или ты уже забыл про семь минут блаженства? — Иваизуми ухмыляется, глядя на резкую смену цвета лица Ойкавы.

Команда яростно подвывает, когда Ойкава встает, и Иваизуми страшится, пока не замечает решительности в его взгляде.

Иваизуми крепко берет Ойкаву за руку и уводит его из гостиной в спальню.

— Эй, Ива-чан, я беру свои слова назад, — Ойкава вырывает руку из железной хватки, когда дверь закрывается, — и, если ты не помнишь, семью небесами обычно занимаются, знаешь… в каких-нибудь тесных местах, вроде шкафа или…

— Мне было скучно, — Иваизуми пожимает плечами и сбрасывает обувь на пол, чтобы забраться на кровать Ойкавы с ногами, — А ты выглядел таким неуверенным, что подобный план побега показался мне неплохим.

Ойкава со вздохом улегся рядом, прикрывая глаза:

— Но что подумают ребята? — бормочет он.

— С каким пор тебя волнует, что о тебе подумает кучка пьяных дураков? — Иваизуми тоже откидывается на спину.

Ойкава молчит, когда Иваизуми поворачивается к нему лицом. Его нос в дюйме от щеки Ойкавы. А его глаза следят за тем, как Ойкава языком увлажняет слегка потрескавшиеся губы.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — Ивазуми тычет Ойкаву в щеку.

— Тс, нет, — шепотом в ответ, — я, очевидно, сплю, Ива-чан, — их кончики носов соприкасаются и Ойкава кладет руку на Иваизуми в подобии объятий.

Тот ерошит и без того растрепанные волосы и спрашивает:

— Почему ты пытаешься закрыться от меня?

— Потому что я боюсь, Ива-чан. Мне страшно, — полуприкрытые глаза фокусируются на Иваизуми. Тот лишь хмурится, касаясь ладонью теплой щеки Ойкавы.

— Чего бы ты ни боялся, Ойкава, знай — я всегда буду рядом.

На лице Ойкавы появляются слезы, он старается стряхнуть их и отодвинуться от Иваизуми.

— А что, если нет? Ива-чан, что, если ты, — он будто задыхается, — не захочешь быть рядом?

— Почему не захочу? — Иваизуми старается удержать извивающегося Ойкаву в руках.

— Что, если ты не хочешь того, что хочу я?

— Ойкава, я всегда хочу быть рядом с тобой.

— Нет, — Ойкава закатывает глаза, — я говорю…

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Ойкава, — усмехается Иваизуми, когда каре глаза вновь распахиваются.

— Что? Как… ты… только что? — Ойкава не успевает договорить, когда мягкие губы прижимаются к нему.

Иваизуми осторожно, немного лениво целует его. И ему кажется, что нет ничего более правильного, чем целовать лучшего друга. Ойкава хватает Иваизуми за рубашку, притягивая к себе ближе, улыбается в поцелуй. Их ноги путаются, когда поцелуи становятся глубже, когда Иваизуми проникает языком в рот Ойкавы.

По щекам Ойкавы все еще текут слезы, но, когда он отстраняется, то не может удержать в легких счастливый смех.

— Плачешь и смеешься? — Иваизуми вытирает пальцем слезы, — такой противоречивый.

Ойкава вцепляется в руку, ласкающую его лицо.

— Я просто… я так люблю тебя, — испуганно шепчет он.

— Я не собираюсь тебя оставлять, — успокаивает его Иваизуми, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы. — Куда бы ты ни пошел я пойду за тобой.

— Если ты будешь рядом, — Ойкава мимолетно касается губами запястья Иваизуми, — то я смогу сделать все.

**Author's Note:**

> п/а:  
> Я знаю, финал кажется брошенным, но все равно, мне хочется знать, что вы об этом думаете! Мне нравится писать, я люблю этих персонажей, но из-за моей депрессии у меня пропала творческая искра. Это не лучшая моя работа, но я хотела внести свой вклад в любимый пейринг. Если у вас есть замечания касательно текста, то не стесняйтесь оставлять комментарии!  
> Спасибо за прочтение!


End file.
